Always AJ's Champion, No Matter What
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After being unjustly screwed out of the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble, CM Punk has had enough and decides to leave the WWE forever. Can a certain Crazy Chick change his mind before he makes a terrible mistake? PunkLee! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys White here with a new one-shot. It features everyone's favorite CM Punk pairing, the ever-lovable pairing of PunkLee! It takes place shortly after the 2013 Rumble, but what's AJ got to do with it? Read and find out! Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it for all my fans!_

_January 27, 2013_

It was just after the Royal Rumble pay-per-view and CM Punk had just had his historic 434-day reign snapped by The Rock. He was fuming as he stormed backstage.

Paul was trying his best to cool down his client, the Chicago-born superstar, "Calm down Punk, You're still in the championship picture." He assured. He had never seen Punk this angry before and it quite honestly scared the former ECW owner.

"Paul, that was my life's work! My life's work was stolen from me by a friggin' part-timer who has no business holding **MY** WWE Championship!" Punk yelled furiously.

"I'm just as angry as you are. I blame The Shield for your loss, everybody with a brain does but you need to stay calm and let me handle this," Paul said, willing to speak for Punk to Vince, to the Board, to anyone so he can get Punk's WWE Championship back.

"Paul, your a great friend and a hell of a manager, but after that..I'm done. That's it." Punk replied cryptically.

"W-What do you mean?" Paul asked, trying to make sense of Punk's cryptic statement while also fearing the worst at the same time.

"I mean my time in WWE, its over. Why stay if I'm going to lose my life's work to someone who will ruin what I worked over a year to build?" He asked cryptically.

"But think about what you'll be giving up if you leave the WWE, this company needs you and you know there will me more title shots for a man with your talent," Paul said, trying to talk him down.

"No one needs me. They pass me over for an over-the-hill movie star. They'll just shove their Golden Boy down everyone's throats and have him break my record and Flair's. There's no point." Punk growled, his dislike of the company's heavy use of John Cena was evident.

"You haven't even been in the WWE ten years. There's no way you'll get in the Hall Of Fame if you leave the company this early," Paul continued to talk, hoping that mentioning the WWE Hall Of Fame would get him to stay with the company.

"Paul, I didn't come here for cheap publicity like the Hall of Fame which includes a joke like Drew Carey. I came here because I love wrestling." Punk replied icily. He hated the idea of being in a company solely for publicity. That was never his style, and it never would be.

Paul sighed, "Are you sure you want to leave the WWE, the company that made you an internationally known wrestler?" He asked. It was clear in the tone of his voice that he was running out of words to say.

"I can always go back to Ring of Honor." Punk countered. He knew his track record with Ring Of Honor was very good and that they would most likely welcome him back with open arms.

Paul sighed, "There really is no stopping you isn't there," He said, knowing how solid Punk was in his decisions.

"No. Thanks for supporting me all this time though." Punk replied, with finality in his voice.

Paul held his hand out for Punk to shake, "Phil, it's been a hell of a good time knowing you."

Punk smiled, accepting it as he shook Paul's hand, giving him a one-armed embrace. "I'm gonna miss you Paul."

"I'm going to miss you too," Paul nodded. It would be almost impossible to find someone to take the place of CM Punk in his client agency.

"Maybe I'll be back someday." Punk said, before heading to his locker room.

Paul walked off as well. He was going to miss the Chicago made superstar.

Punk calmly opened his locker room door but before he could even think about packing his things to leave the WWE, his attention was diverted, noticing a large package in the middle of the room as he walked to it.

"What's this?" Punk asked, opening the package in curiosity.

To his surprise, there was a rather large title belt with his trademark straightedge X in the center with the words Best In The World below it.

"Hm," Punk saw the customized championship belt and gave an amused smile. While it wouldn't replace the one he was unrightfully beaten for minutes ago he did appreciate the gesture. He looked around for a note or something that showed who gave him this gift.

What surprised him was the pendant which was in the colors of Punk's white 'Best In The World' t-shirt, which was slightly unclasped so he could read the hidden message inside.

The message read, "No matter what, you will always be my champion.." in small but fine calligraphy but what drew in the StraightEdge superstar was what was written at the very end of the message..

'Love AJ..' It said at the end.

"AJ..." CM Punk said to himself, that name brought up so many memories both good...and not so good. As overzealous and crazy as she could be they did have their share of fun together, needless to say he was never truly happy with her out of his life.

"This title is yours Punk.. its meant for you." Came a soft voice very familiar and dear to Punk's heart...

The straightedge superstar turned around and was greeted with the sight of his ex, AJ Lee, "AJ..."

"I went out and bought that for you during the Rumble match. There's a Championship Designer store near the arena." She answered shyly.

Punk was a little flustered. While this didn't replace the championship he lost AJ went out and did this out of the kindness of her heart, "Thank you AJ but you didn't have to do this for me." He answered softly, touched by her gift.

"I wanted to...I still love you Punk...but since your leaving..I guess this is goodbye.." AJ answered sadly, biting her lip to fight back tears.

At one point CM Punk was so sure that he wanted to leave the WWE, he couldn't bare to see a part-time wrestler tarnish the championship he held dear for 434 days straight but he didn't want to see AJ cry, "AJ I..."

"...Yes Punk?" AJ asked softly, her vision starting to cloud up with fresh tears.

"I hate the fact that The Rock has the WWE Championship, I can't stand to see that arrogant, obnoxious, part-time wrestler ruin something I loved. I wanted to retire but now...I don't want to see you cry." Punk answered softly. If it was anyone else, Punk wouldn't care, but there was something special about AJ that melted the coldness in his heart and reached his core.

"You...don't?" AJ murmured softly.

"No..." Punk took a deep breath, "Do you want me to stay?" He asked softly, as if unsure of his own thoughts.

"Yes...yes I do. I love you CM Punk.." AJ whispered, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"...If it means that I make you happy...then I'll stay." Punk answered with a soft smile as he wiped away her tears.

"You didn't answer my question Punk. Do you love me?" AJ persisted with a smile on her face.

"Yes...I love you AJ," Punk answered.

"You mean it?" AJ asked with a soft giggle.

"Yes," Punk said, walking closer to AJ, "I mean it," He answered softly in a warm loving tone.

AJ then pressed her lips to Punk's.

Punk kissed her back with passion in his lips.

"I love you." AJ cooed.

"I love you too." Punk smiled warmly, his anger over losing the WWE Championship fading, thanks to the diminutive little bombshell of a woman before him that had again captured his heart.

"Let's let Heyman know your staying." AJ answered, a bit more cheer in her voice.

Punk nodded, "I will, and I'll be sure to see you soon."

"Later...champ. The one true champion." AJ giggled.

Punk smiled before walking out of his locker room to find Paul, all while wearing the championship belt AJ gave to him. He knew he owed a lot to AJ now. She stopped him from making a terrible mistake in leaving the WWE, and he was eternally grateful for it. She restored his passion and fire to regain the WWE Championship from The Rock, but most importantly, she rebuilt their relationship to be stronger than it had ever been before.

They'd always be together.

Punk would make sure of that..

The End!


End file.
